This application relates to methods of treating various disease states and more specifically to a method of administering pharmaceutical compositions containing highly diluted amounts of parabenzoquinone to a subject in need of such therapy.
Parabenzoquinone, or as it is known chemically 1,4-benzoquinone, quinone or chinone, has the formula C.sub.6 H.sub.4 O.sub.2, is a known staple of commerce used in the manufacture of dyes, hydroquinone, fungicides, as an analytical reagent, in photography, and as an oxidizing agent. It appears in the form of yellow crystals and has a rather irritating odor. It is soluble in alcohol, ether and alkaline solutions but only slightly soluble in hot water. It has a specific gravity of 1.307 and a melting point of 115.7.degree. C. Parabenzoquinone, or PBQ as it is sometimes referred to hereinafter, is reported to be toxic when inhaled and a strong irritant to the skin and mucus membrane, with a tolerance value of 0.1 parts per million (ppm) in air; see the Condensed Chemical Dictionary, 10th Edition, Halley, editor (1981) page 879, and also Dangerous Properties Of Industrial Materials, by Sachs, editor, 4th Edition (1975) pp. 1074-1075 which describes quinone as causing severe local damage to skin and mucus membranes by contact with it in the solid state, in solutions or the form of condensed vapors. The art has accepted a criterion for regulating work room concentration of quinone in the air according to personal comfort of the individuals involved as judged by eye irritation. The oral LD.sub.50 in rats is reported to be 130 mg/km.